Game Over
Currently in the game, there are three ways of getting a Game Over: # Getting Heartbroken. # Getting Expelled. # Getting caught by the Police. Heartbroken If Senpai notices you in the following states, you will get Heart Broken: *Standing in Senpai's near sight for too long. He will comment 4 times and lose patience with you if you harass him any longer. *Senpai sees you covered in blood. *Senpai sees you with a weapon. *Senpai sees you while you're insane. *Senpai sees you murder someone. *Senpai sees you dragging a dead body. *Senpai sees you taking panty shots. *Senpai sees you laughing insanely. A Heartbroken ending also occurs when your rival confesses their love to Senpai before you were able to dispose of them. Expelled If you are seen by a teacher in the following states, you will be expelled: *Disrupting another teacher's class (intruding). The teacher will comment 4 times and finally expel you if you stay *Visibly armed. *Covered in blood. *Walking into class with low sanity (enough to be visibly insane). *Attacking a teacher. *Attacking a student. *Dragging a corpse. *Standing beside a murder scene with bloody clothes. *Standing beside a murder scene while visibly insane. *Disturbing a corpse in a teacher's line of sight. *Taking panty shots. Police timer runs out If you haven't cleaned up a murder and the police are called, you will get arrested for murder and get a Game Over. To prevent this you must: # Get rid of the body through the incinerator. # Mop up all the blood. # Get a clean uniform and dispose of your old one. # Get rid of the weapon. However, if Yandere-chan disposes all evidence (the bloody uniform and weapon ) and still leaves a corpse or multiple corpses around, then she won't get caught, because the police can't trace the murder to Yandere-chan. Different Types of Endings (WIP) No criminal activity at all: Yandere-chan will wait for Senpai to walk out of the school gates and then stalk him. Yandere-chan has kidnapped a student and hid her in the box inside the storage room: Yandere-chan will wait until midnight then sneaks back to school and ties her victim in her basement. Disposing of all evidence but having no Sanity: Yandere-chan will get disciplined by a teacher but go home as usual. The police timer runs out as you're murdering someone: Yandere-chan will get arrested on the spot and the trial will find her guilty. The police timer runs out, Yandere-chan has no Sanity, but all evidence is disposed off: The police questions Yandere-chan and take her into custody due to her behavior. She will eventually admits everything and gets taken into custody. All evidence is disposed of but large pools of blood are left: The teachers will wonder, but do not pursue further or take any action. The police timer runs out, the corpses are still on the ground, but all evidence is disposed of: The police sees the corpses and question every student including Yandere-chan, but there is no evidence that the murder points to her. So, she will not be taken into custody. The police timer runs out, the corpses are still on the floor, Yandere-chan still has her bloody uniform, but her murder weapon is disposed of: The police sees the corpses on the ground, and since Yandere-chan is covered in blood, they will arrest her. The police timer runs out, the corpses are still on the floor, Yandere-chan still has her murder weapon, but her bloody uniform is disposed of: The police sees the corpses on the ground, and everyone is forced to give their biological report, which then they will trace the murder weapon to Yandere-chan and arrest her. The police timer runs out, the corpses are still on the floor, Yandere-chan has low sanity, is covered in blood, and still has her weapon: Since it's very obvious who committed the crime, the police will Immediately arrest Yandere-chan. There is most likely a possibility to be implemented that if there are 5+ witnesses to a murder, the police can't ignore them and Yandere-chan will be arrested. If there are under five witnesses however, the police would refuse to take the kids' testimony as evidence. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/640269730234830848 Trivia *There are many rumors that The Headmaster bribes the police to maintain Akademi High's prestigious reputation, yet they have never been confirmed. Ever since the trial of the 1989 Yandere Girl, the disgraced police station have been even more cautious than in previous years. (Tape #2) Category:Game Mechanics